Golf is increasing in popularity to an extent that available golf courses are becoming crowded. It is thus important that golfers play at reasonable speeds to allow others to enjoy the golf course. Slow play by some players has thus become a significant problem, in that only a few slow players can delay many subsequent players.
The ideal round of golf requires approximately four hours to complete, but slow golfers often cause a round to take five or even six hours. Most golfers are thus upset by a five or six hour round of golf caused by excessive delays from slower players. Slow golfers disrupt the pace of other golfers, resulting in frustration and poorer scores. Many golfers refuse to play in crowded golf courses because slow play is more likely. Slow play reduces the number of golfers able to use a golf course, resulting in loss of revenue for the golf course.
Various attempts have been made to eliminate slow play. A golf course employee will sometimes personally observe golfers and detect slow play, but this method is expensive, inefficient, and disruptive. The employee can observe only one location at a time, and excessive employees may appear overbearing, as well as being expensive. Attempts to educate golfers regarding slow play have generally failed.
Moreover, due to an inability to monitor the play of all players on a course, golf courses are often not able to efficiently utilize their courses, thus reducing the available income from the courses.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a system to automatically and unobtrusively monitor play of a golfer and to notify the golfer and golf course personnel of slow play.